Prom
by Tiggercat12
Summary: LoK AU between me and Izzy the one I did flameo hotman with The prom was coming up soon and Mako was running out of time to ask Korra. But it somehow worked out in the end. Mainly Makorra


The prom was coming up in a few days.

Mako stood there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He had to ask her. But she's been surrounded by boys ever since the date of the prom was announced. There was never a good time to ask, and when there was, someone always got there first.

_I'll never be able to ask her if this keeps up, _he thought, sighing with annoyance.

"Hey, Mister Mopey!"

His heart jumped involuntarily as Korra managed to weasel herself away from the crowd, making her way to lockers where Mako was and leaving a trail of broken hearts in her wake. The young men knew better than to get within a few feet of the brooding athlete- in fact, hardly anyone approached him besides his brother, Korra, and a few bold girls.

Korra skipped over to him, the boys staying behind. She was grinning in that pleased way of hers and it was all he could do to not make a complete fool of himself then and there.

Korra was Korra- unattainable, a star athlete, and a genius in her own right. Because of the results of a childhood IQ test, she was already being raised as a dignitary. All these things added up to a simple phrase: _Out of my league._

"Oh, that's not a pretty face." She commented when she reached him. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and look off the side. "Nothing's wrong," he muttered after a moment of silence. His head was telling him _run for it, you're not ready, you fool!_ and he was tempted to submit to it.

He heard Korra huff. "Hey, look at me when i'm talking to you!" she said, and he obeyed, albeit with a little hesitation.

"That's better," she said. "Okay, so what's up?"

"I told you, nothing," he said.

He recieved a look of annoyance and a sigh. "Fine. I'll make you tell me later," she told him. "Anyway, I'm coming over tonight to help Bolin with his science."

That's right. He forgot she had agreed to tutor his brother. "The door will be unlocked, you can just come in," he told her.

He noticed something flash in her eyes, though he wasn't sure what it was. "All right. I'll see you tonight, then." With that, she turned and walked away.

_You idiot, what was that?_his head yelled at him. He cursed under his breath and watched her walk away.

He spent a majority of his day cursing himself out for his misadventure with Korra in the morning. His Calculus teacher, Mr. Toza- a grumpy old man who seemed to hate children despite his occupation- made sure to give him an earful about not paying attention in class. Mako, ever the adept student, could only listen as he was humiliated in front all his peers.

The end of the day came all too quickly and Mako made his way over to the student dorms where Mako and Bolin made shabby residence.

There was a reason no one ever lived in the dorms- they were hideous and precariously built, as if they would collapse at any second. He wanted to move out, but found that money was much to tight at the moment to leave. The rent was cheap to match the quality of the rooms, and the brothers had decided that if they had a roof to sleep under, all was well.

He kicked open the door (it had a faulty lock anyway and he was too lazy to look for the key), calling out a greeting. His brother's head poked out from the kitchen and he was wearing his usual goofy grin.

"Hey, Mako!" Bolin smiled as his brother flung his backpack across the room to the couch. Pabu emerged from within the cushions, squeaking angrily about his nap being interrupted. "Bad mood, bro?"

"Just Korra…" The older teen sighed, making his way over to the counter and sifting through there feeble food supply. Grabbing a carton of Orange Juice from the shelf, he plopped himself down in one of the rickety chairs, pouring himself a glass.

"'Just Korra'?" His younger brother chuckled. "Mako, it's _always_Korra."

"Shut up," Mako muttered, the glass to his mouth. Korra would probably be here soon. While Mako was leaving the school, he noticed Korra in the weight room on the treadmill like normal. The always-present group of boys was there too, which she always ignored.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Korra walked in whistling.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted.

"Hi," Bolin said, walking over. "Thanks for coming to tutor me."

"Not a problem," she said.

Mako mumbled a "hello" and just continued to drink the juice. He had to ask her tonight. He'd ask before she left.

Oh, who was he kidding? Sighing, he got up to get his bag. While Bolin and Korra did their thing, he'd distract himself with his homework. Hopefully it'll be enough to keep him from thinking about the prom and how Korra probably already had a date and how he'd have to go along again, if at all and-

"Hey, Mako!"

Mako jumped. "Oi. What is it, Korra?" he asked, taking out a few books and plopping on the couch.

"I want to talk to you later," she said. "All right, Bo, let's get started." She and Bolin went to the table in the kitchen.

What was she up to…? Sighing, Mako began his work.

Unfortunately, his plan of distraction didn't work too well. Mako was an extraordinary student, so he was able to whiz through his homework in little over a half an hour. It didn't help that the teachers were letting up on assignments because it was the end of the year.

He wandered back over to the living room where boisterous laughing consumed the air. He felt a bit of jealousy gnaw at him- Bolin was always so good at talking to girls, regardless of situation. Mako had only ever had one serious girlfriend, Asami Sato, who still remained a good friend after their break up. He simply wasn't that good at dealing with other people; he was a priority kind of guy.

Korra- crazy, daring, brave Korra- had screwed that all up.

She wasn't a priority. She wouldn't get them a new home (she had tried to help them win money in a martial arts tournament but they had ultimately lost to a jerk named Tahno) or warm food on their plates. She was a whirlwind- swooping into their lives and taking permanent residence. Eating their snacks, sleeping on their couch, basically freeloading off of them-

And he loved her for it.

"So, everything's cool with Amon now then?" He heard Bolin say. He stopped in the entryway to the living room, straining to listen. It had been a while since he had heard the name.

"Well, I guess." Korra shrugged. "I mean, he's kinda disappeared for now, after all that havoc he caused at the tournament. For a guy who talks about peace and equality, he sure is violent."

"You sure saved our butts though!" Bolin chirped cheerfully, eyeing his brother. "Didn't she, Mako?"

Korra turned to him, only now noticing his presence. Mako cleared his throat, nodding slowly.

"You did. Only 17 and already taking the position of Avatar- that's pretty big. There's only one a generation and you're doing a really good job." He told her honestly.

"Thanks!" She beamed at him before whirling back to his younger brother. She prodded a finger at his open text book and sternly commanded him to work.

"Aw, come on Korra-"

"Stop distracting me, Bolin. Finish your homework. This stuff'll be on the test."

He pouted, muttering something that sounded distinctively like "Killjoy".

Mako chuckled quietly before continuing to the living room. He'd have to find something else to do. He walked by a desk, paused, and back-tracked. After a moment, he shrugged and grabbed the few items off the desk; A sketchbook, some pencils, and an eraser.

He sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table and flipped through the pages. He blushed slightly when he came upon a few sketches of Korra and quickly flipped past them.

He came to a blank page and stopped there. Taking out a pencil, he tapped it on the page, thinking.

Pabu jumped onto the table and squeaked at Mako, making the boy look up. The fire ferret sat there on his haunches, gaze fixed on the boy. "…All right," Mako muttered, turning the pencil around to begin sketching.

Pabu, as if he knew he was being drawn, stopped moving and directed his beady little eyes to Mako's gold ones.

"Don't pose, Pabu." Mako rolled his eyes exasperatedly. The Fireferret turned it's nose up in annoyance before crawling around the table, eventually curling up in a little ball.

_Perfect. _Mako thought as he began to scratch out a doodle. Bolin and Korra continued to laugh next-door, but Mako was already tuning out the noise.

There was something incredible about drawing-after so many years of being ahead in class and having extra time, he had become very good at it. It was a skill that often got him through stressful times.

He was so immersed in his sketching that he hardly noticed the presence behind him until someone leaned down close to his ear.

"Wow!" Korra exclaimed quietly, causing Mako to jump. "That's really good!"

On the paper was a completely fleshed out version of Pabu- equipped with fur and all. It was pretty impressive, he would admit, but it wasn't his best.

Before he even knew what was happening, Korra had grabbed the sketchbook and was thumbing through it.

"Hey!" He yelped, trying to snatch it back. Korra, however, shifted out of the way expertly, considering each drawing she passed.

Then, she got to the part of the book that would leave him mortified.

"…Mako…" She blinked at him slowly, a confused, uneasy smile spreading across her features. "…What's this…?"

The boy's face turned red and he snatched the book back. "N-nothing," he stammered. _Shit_,he thought, snapping it closed. He should learn to pay attention when Korra was around.

"Sh-shouldn't you be helping Bolin?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, we're finished. Bo's done his homework and extra pactice," Korra told him. She reached for the sketchbook again, but Mako stood and took a step away. "Hey, come on! I want to look," the girl said, jumping over the couch and walking to Mako. He continued to step away until he turned and hurried to the door. "I'll be back," he said quickly, closing the door behind him.

"What's with him?" Korra huffed to Bolin. Bolin just grinned at her, to which he received a pout.

—-

Mako had his back to the wall, the sketchbook, pencils, and eraser in his grasp. He could still feel the heat on his face. "Good job, Mako. You just HAD to draw her," he muttered to himself. He pushed off the wall and began to walk. How was he supposed to ask Korra to the prom if he always ran like this. Sighing, he left the building.

"Why'd he leave? I was just going to tell him those pictures were really good!" Korra frowned childishly, receiving a chuckle from Bolin. Korra whirled on her friend, obviously looking for answers.

"W-Well… er…" It was hard to deny someone as intimidating as Korra. She continued to stare at him insistently, and he broke down with a sigh.

"Well?" She prompted expectantly, crossing her arms and drawing her knees up to her chest. Bolin scratched the back of his neck, contemplating death at the hands of Mako or torment and the hands of Korra. Telling Korra won out (the Avatar's not to be messed with, after all), and he shot her a sheepish grin before leaning in, whispering to her in a conspiratory tone.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but…" He trailed off, pausing to add drama. Korra scooted forward excitedly, waiting for the information. After Bolin smirked at her deviously, it became clear that he wasn't going to disclose anything.

"Bolin!" She whined, punching his arm. He reeled back, rubbing the abused limb.

"Ow, Korra! Watch the strength!"

"Sorry!" She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me this big secret already!"

"Not until you apologize-"

"Bolin."

"Fine, fine!" He put his hands up defensively. He got close to her again, a broad smile splitting his cheekbones as he whispered:

"Mako likes you."

Korra blinked and stared at him in shocked silence.

"H-he does?" she stuttered, her cheeks turning pink. Bolin continued to grinn at her. "Yep," he said with a nod. "For a while now."

The girl just continued to stare. "….Why hasn't he SAID anything?" she said, mostly to herself. She started to get up, but paused. "Does he have any more drawings of me?"

The boy's grin got bigger. "Several. I'll show you," he said before leaving. He came back a couple minutes later with a small pile of papers which he put on the table. "If he catches me showing you these, he'll kill me."

—-

Mako found himself sitting on a bench in the park. Very few people were around. A couple kids from school, a fisherman. Sighing, he opened his sketchbook.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Stupid Korra, for being so nosy and anger-inducing and stubborn and sassy and adorable and beautiful and kind and-

"Ugh!" He threw his hands up in the air, causing some of the passersby to stare at him. Grumbling, he picked up his book, resigning to the fact that no more drawing would be done tonight. Slinking back down the path home, he pondered what he was going to say to Korra once he got home.

She had found his doodles of her, and she obviously knew something was up. What could he say? "Oh, yeah, about those pictures- I like to stare at you when you're not looking because I think you're really pretty. Oh, and I like you. Will you go to prom with me?"

Yeah, he was screwed.

—

When he returned home, he found Korra and Bolin sprawled out on the carpet in the living room, papers scattered on the floor around him. They hadn't heard him enter, so he used the opportunity to begin tip-toeing into his room.

"Woah!" Korra breathed, effectively stopping him. "These are so _good!_"

"I know, right?" Bolin replied cheekily. "I told him he could be a famous artist one day-"

Oh no oh no oh no oh no.

He _didn't_.

"-So, what do you think of being his muse?"

He _did._

He so did, and he was so dead.

"I don't know. I've never been someone's 'muse' before," Korra said, kicking her legs. "Honestly…I feel honored."

"He has some pictures of Naga, too. They're amazing, considering he's only seen her a few times," Bolin told her.

Mako snorted and walked to his room, not bothering to be quiet. He slammed the door behind him, making both Bolin and Korra jump.

"Oooooh no," Bolin muttered. "I'm dead."

Korra chuckled. "Oh come on," she said. "How harsh can he be?"

"VERY," Bolin answered. "And I'm screwed."

—-

Mako threw his things to the floor and fell onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling in silence. _He is going to get it, _he thought, brow twitching. For some reason, it never occured to him that Korra might actually SEE his pictures. He knew it was a bad idea to draw Korra so much. But, it's not his fault she's so perfect!

Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect build, perfect lips-

Mako cursed at himself. _You're not helping, _he told himself with a grunt.

There was a soft knocking at the door.

"Go away." He groaned, sounding very much like a child. Stupid Korra, stupid Bolin, stupid Prom, stupid high school- everything was just so _stupid_right now.

"Mako, come on." Came a breathy laugh. "Your drawings are really good! I was just looking at them."

He flipped over onto his stomach, face planted firmly in pillow.

"No." He replied, the word muffled by the fabric. He could practically_ feel_Korra rolling her eyes on the other side of the door.

"That's it." She sighed irritably. "I'm coming in, ya big baby."

The doorknob jiggled and Mako snorted. He made sure to lock it before coming in.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, Korra-"

There was a resounding bang as she kicked the door right of its hinges.

"You're paying for that," Mako stated, not looking up from the pillow. He heard her come over and huff. It was silent for a moment before Korra grabbed his arm and yanked him off the bed to stand in front of her.

"Ow, hey! Are you _trying_to dislocate my arm?" he snapped, rolling his now aching shoulder. He glared at her, and she glared right back.

"What is WITH you?" she finally asked. He muttered something and looked at the ground, hands in his pockets.

"What was that?" the girl questions, hand on her hip. Mako muttered soemthing again, a little louder this time. Korra snorted and leaned closer. "Seriously," she huffed.

His golden eyes met her blue ones and she straightened up, arms now crossed. "I'm waiting," she said. After a few seconds Mako said, "Look, I like. A lot. And it's a little embarrassing that you found out about the drawings…And I wanted to ask you to the prom, but I couldn't find the courage, or the right time, okay? I was also afraid you already had a date and I just…" His voice faded and he just shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He could feel Korra's eyes on him but continued to avert his gaze. The carpet fuzz looked particularly appealing today-

Korra burst out laughing.

"What?" Mako threw his hands up indignantly, turning bright red. "What's so funny?"

"I-I-I-" She tried to speak but couldn't bring herself to form a coherent sentence. She clutched her stomach, stumbling over to his bed and flopping onto it. Mako stared at her in disbelief as she guffawed.

"Korra!" He finally roared when it became apparent that she wasn't letting up. She gulped in oxygen, slowly reigning herself in.

"Y-You-" She hiccuped, tittering a bit again.

"_Korra_." Mako grit out, thoroughly embarrassed. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve, and there she was, laughing at him. "Seriously, if you don't like me, I understand-"

"I know you like me!" She burst, still grinning. "Bolin told me earlier! And remember how I said I wanted to talk to you? It's because _I_wanted to ask _you_to prom!"

"…Say what now. That's it, he's a dead man," Mako said.

Korra sat up and poked his arm. "So, you want to go with me?" she asked. He looked at her, and eyebrow raised. "I don't know anymore," he said, leaning back on his hands. "…You're still going to pay for the repairs to the door," he added, looking at the broken piece of wood on the floor.

"Oh, would you shut up about the stupid door!" Korra said, pushing him over. She laughed again and he he glared, sitting back up, before pushing her back. They were both laughing now.

"So?" Korra asked again once she had stopped laughing. Mako crossed his arms and pretended to think for a few seconds before smiling at her. "Of course I'll go with you," he finally answered. She grinned and gave him a kiss before hopping off the bed. "It's getting late and I should get home. Tenzin is probably getting worried," she said, walking out of the room. "Be sure to bring your scarf. I like it," she told Mako with a wink. She said a goodbye to Bolin as she left. Pausing at the pile of drawing on the ground, she crouched down and sifted through them untli she found her favorite.

"I'm taking this," she announced, picking it up. She was grinning as she left and Mako watched her leave, leaning on the doorframe of his room. His cheeks are a faint red from the kiss.

Bolin walked by and he said, "You've got it_bad_, bro," before going into the bathroom. Mako just gave him a look and turned around, going back to his bed.

—

Bolin rolled out of bed the next morning to the smell of pancakes. It was rare when the boys had enough money to buy batter, so it was clear that Mako found his going to Prom with Korra reason enough to celebrate. He quickly peeled off his old sleeping shirt and exchanged it for his school uniform. Pulling on his shoes, he stumbled out of his room, only to find Mako eating a single plate of flapjacks.

"G'Morning Mako!" Bolin exclaimed happily, eyes scanning the kitchen. "Hey, bro… Where's mine?"

Mako glanced up at him, mouth full of food. With a devious twinkle in his eye, he shrugged.

"M-Mako…" Bolin laughed uneasily, opening and closing cabinets in search of his missing breakfast. Mako polished off his own plate, depositing it in the sink with a satisfied sigh.

"See you at school, Bolin." Mako smirked, stifling a chuckle when he saw Bolin's face fall. Well, it was his fault for telling Korra he liked her.

"M-Mako, buddy, bro-" Bolin called out, crossing the room in quick pursuit of his retreating sibling. "Seriously, man. You can't just leave-"

The door closed with a decisive snap.

He almost felt bad about leaving Bolin to fend for himself. Almost.

Mako had just entered the school grounds when someone called his name. He stopped walking and sighed, turning around. "What do you want, Tahno?"

Tahno was with his normal group of friends and a few of his "fangirls" as he walked over. He wore a smirk as he came closer and Mako had to keep himself from glaring.

"So, you got a date to the prom yet?" Tahno asked. Mako just gave him a look before snorting and turning around. He started to walk but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Tahno, leave me alone. We're BOTH going to be late if you keep this up," he grumbled, shrugging the hand off.

"Aw, come now, Mako," Tahno insisted. "From the sound of if, I'd guess that the reason you don't want to talk is because you don't have a date-"

"For your information, I _do_have a date," Mako interrupted. "Now, I'm going to be late." He started walking again, a smirk on his face. Tahno just stared for a moment before snorting. "I feel sorry for that girl," he said before heading to class.

"Dumb Tahno, and his dumb face." Mako sighed, thrusting his hands in his pockets and stalking down the hall. Though, the look on his face when he learned Mako had a date was very entertaining. Imagine if he had actually told him _who_she was.

"What's with all the anger?" A voice- oh, that wonderful, recognizable voice- called out to him. He spun around, a grin spreading across his features as his date strolled up to him, gesturing to the space surrounding him. "You're messing up my morning air, Mr. Mopey."

He momentarily marveled at Korra's ability to be so casual no matter the situation. Had she just kissed him last night? It surely didn't seem so.

The bell rang over head, signalling the start of homeroom.

Mako cussed, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag. Korra raised a bemused eyebrow at him.

"We're gonna be late." He informed her, as if she didn't know that the 'Ding' meant they were tardy. She continued to blink at him, obviously amused. "Seriously, Korra, we have to go."

"You're too uptight." Korra winked at him, latching onto his arm and dragging him _in the opposite direction of his classroom_. "Skip with me!"

"Skip?" Mako asked incredulously. "Korra, Prinicipal Tenzin'll kill us if he finds us-"

"We're not gonna get caught, Mako!" She laughed at his panicked expression. "It's your last year in high school! Only a few weeks left to enjoy things! Live a little!"

"Honestly, Korra, I need to get to class. I hate being late," he told her, looking back over his shoulder. He stopped walking, pulling her back a few inches. She huffed at him, a pout on her face.

"All right, fiiine," she said. He smiled and turned around, walking back in the direction of the room, Korra following right behind him. "How are you going to get in without being noticed?" she asked.

"I hate to admit it, but I've had to do it a few times before," he told her. "I've come up with something."

Korra put on a questioning look as they got to the door. Mako paused at the frame and looked in. The teacher had begun to lecture and was facing the chalkboard, writing as he spoke. "Perfect."

Some of the kids noticed him and he nodded before quietly walking backwards into the classroom. The teacher turned around and he froze. "Mako, go sit down, please," he said. "Sorry," the boy replied, heading to his seat. He waved at Korra as he sat, and she had to keep herself from laughing. She'd have to remember that trick.

(I WILL BE RIGHT BACK I HAVE TO GET A SHOWER IZZY)

(OH GODDAMMIT PHOEBE, I WANTED THEM TO GO ON AN ADVENTURE~)

—

A few hours later, lunch time came. Bolin had cornered Mako the moment he left his classroom (how he made it to the Senior wing so fast was beyond him) and was currently telling him off for not leaving him breakfast.

"Seriously!" Bolin threw his hands up dramatically. "I'm a growing boy, Mako! You can't just leave me like that! What kind of big brother are you?"

Mako rolled his eyes at Bolin's over-the-top proclamation. A few heads turned towards him and Mako had to drag his boisterous brother out into the courtyard to eat.

"Here." Mako smirked, tossing a brown paper bag to Bolin. "Packed you a big lunch. Happy now?"

Bolin, performing a complete 180 in attitude, began thanking Mako profusely, already drooling over his triple-layered sandwich. The elder sibling led their two-man party away from all the crowds and cliques and over to a blooming sakura tree by the fence. They put their bags down by the trunk, settling into comfortable sitting positions near the roots.

Mako bit into his lunch while Bolin wolfed down his. There was more in the bag though- Mako had packed apples and a few cookies to make up for the lack of pancakes. It hardly occurred to him that he had basically completely nullified his revenge tactic by being so kind.

"Oh, is that a green apple?" A new presence made itself known and Bolin yelped as a hand shot out of the branches above him, snatching up his snack. "My favorite!" The invader exclaimed as they bit into it with a satisfying crunch.

"Korra," Mako rubbed his temples, suppressing a smile. "What're you doing up there?"

The Avatar swung over on her tree limb, now hanging upside down, face inches from Mako's. She bit into the apple again, juice dribbling out of the corner of her mouth as she spoke.

"Told you I'd skip!" She replied offhandedly. She paused, wiping the tangy liquid from her lips.

"Get down," Mako told her with a sigh. She obeyed, swining back up and then dropping to the ground. She took another bite from the apple and sat next to Mako, back against the tree.

"That was a nice trick you pulled earlier," she told him. "It'll come in handy."

"Mmhm," was his response.

"What trick?" Bolin asked, joining the converstation.

"Nothing," Mako said.

Bolin huffed and continued eating.

Korra had taken Mako's bag and was going through it. He snatched it from her and put it on his opposite side, earning a soft punch to the arm. "You're no fun," she huffed.

"Sorry, but I don't like people going through my stuff," he said, a touch of amusement in his voice. He turned his head a moment later when he heard his name being called. It was Tahno.

"Spirits, what does he want now?" he grumbled as the teen came over. "Tahno, not now. Honestly."

"Now, now. I haven't even said anything yet," Tahno said, crossing his arms, a smirk on his face.

Mako just glared at him in silence.

"Ugh." Korra grunted, tossing her apple core by his feet. "Get out of here, Tahno. The smell of your asshole is stinking up the pretty tree."

"Now, now, little beast," Tahno hissed condescendingly, causing Mako to ball up his fists. "I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to talk to your brooding friend."

"What do you want, Tahno?" Mako grit out, trying his very hardest not to punch the irritating boy in the face. That smug smile just screamed 'I need to be knocked down a peg'.

"Just want to place a bet," Tahno grinned devilishly, flipping his hair. "That is, if you're up for it."

"I'm not interested-"

"Oh, he's totally up for it!" Korra exclaimed, drowning out his original claim. He cut Korra an irritated glance, but she simply ignored it, opting to instead glare at Tahno.

"Is he really?" Tahno shot Mako an amused smile.

Mako snorted. "Fine. What's the bet?" he asked.

Tahno's grin got wider. "I bet that your 'date' will decide to go with someone else. Or maybe she'll just want to go as friends," he said.

Korra looked like she was about to say something, but Mako sent her a quick glance indicating for her to stay quiet, which she did.

"All right," he said, looking back at Tahno. "I bet she won't."

"Oh, we'll just see about that. If I win," Tahno said, "You owe me thirty yuans."

Mako gawked at him. "Isn't that a bit…much?" he asked. Even though he knew he wouldn't lose the bet, come on, thirty? Just for a stupid bet like this?

"What, afraid you'll lose and won't be able to pay up?" Tahno asked, hand on his hip. God, he looked so…

"Ugh. No, I'm not," Mako said. "You're on."

Tahno grinned and turned around. "I'll be waiting for the thirty yuans," he said over his shoulder before walking off.

"What is with him?" Korra huffed.

"Besides the fact that he's a male who wears an excessive amount of eyeliner, hates children, and kicks puppies for fun? He's dandy!" Bolin replied sarcastically, munching on his cookies. Mako snorted, polishing off his sandwhich while Korra glared at Tahno's retreating form.

"I don't get him. He just seems to hate happiness." She frowned, sticking her tongue childishly out at his disappearing back.

"Oh, I forgot that he hates happiness. Other than that, though, he's wonderful." Bolin chimed, tossing another apple up to Korra. She bit into it absently, hopping out of the tree to plop down on the grass next to the brothers.

"Yeah, he's the life of every party." Korra drawled, eating her fruit. She turned to Mako, raising an eyebrow at him. "You, though. Taking a bet you'll know you'll win? That's pretty evil of you."

She nudged his shoulder and he smirked at her.

"Well, it's his fault for being an asshole. But, there's also the possibility of you deciding that we're just friends…"

"Psh." Korra waved him off, laying down on the lawn and dispelling hundreds of dandelion seeds. "I don't think we'll have a problem there."

Well, I hope not," Mako said, shooing the seeds that floated near his face. A moment later he heard the bell ring to tell the students lunch as over. "Are you going to skip again," he asked Korra as she sat up.

"Maybe," she answered. "…Probably," she said a moment later.

Mako sighed and got up, as did Bolin. "I gotta hurry off. If I'm late for history again I'll get a detention," he said before running off.

"It doesn't help that his class is in the other side of the school," Mako said.

"What do you have now?" Korra asked, standing up and leaning on the tree.

"Studyhall. Though, I normally go to the weightroom," he told her.

"Oh! I'll come with, then," she said, following him.

"But won't you get in trouble-Oh, forget it," he sighed. She just laughed and continued to follow.

He didn't see the point in commentating on her bad habits because he knew his advice would fall on deaf ears. He led them through the field back into the air conditioned building, navigating them through the winding halls. They reached the Weight room completely empty.

"Woah!" Korra glanced around in shock. All the machine's were vacant, and the familiar sounds of whirring treadmills was absent. "There's no one here!"

"Yeah," Mako commented, already making his way to the male locker room that was nestled in the corner of the large gym. "It's usually empty during Senior Study Hall. Everyone's always socializing and stuff."

"Well, I have Study Hall in the morning, and I never thought of coming here!" She whirled around, sprinting over to the Girl's locker room with bubbling excitement. He laughed, the door clicking shut behind him as he began to change.

—

When he walked out, he found her already going through a series of complicated stretches. He was enchanted by her-the way she could bend was incredible. Her shorts continued to climb up her waist, revealing more and more of her legs as time went on, and her tank top hardly covered anything. The testosterone-driven part of him told him to stare, but the sensible part of him had him turning away.

He cleared his throat, capturing her attention.

"Well?" Korra tilted her head at him, pulling herself out of her straddle. "What do you wanna do, Mako? Wanna spar?"

"Spar?" he echoed. "I dunno. I don't really want to bother with getting the mats out," he said.

Korra crossed her arms. "Aw, come on! It won't take too long to get them out. Even if we don't get them, that won't stop me from attacking you," she told him with a smirk.

He sighed. "All right, fine." They went and set up the mats in the empty spot in the room. "We're going to have to time ourselves. We need enough time to put everything ba-"

Korra cut him off with a jab, which he dodged at the last second. "Heh. I knew you would hit early," he said with a counter jab. They went on like this for a while, only ever landing a few blows.

"Alright." Korra caught Mako's fist, effectively stopping his onslaught. "Warm up over."

"Warm up?" Mako echoed, retracting his hand. "Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only one who was playing around."

Korra snorted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Hotshot. Just because I'm your date, doesn't mean I'm not afraid of breaking your ankle. You can wear a tux with a cast."

Mako ran his fingers through his hair, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'd say the same thing, but you wouldn't look nearly as pretty with a broken ankle. Besides, you already walk like a waddling turtle duck, so you'd be even less elegant."

Korra sent a well placed kick towards his stomach and he stumbled back with a groan.

"Jerk."

"Maybe," Mako huffed, "But I'm a jerk you can put up with." He glanced at the clock on the wall. They'd have to end this soon if they wanted enough time to put the mats away and get changed.

Korra sent a few more punches and kicks at him, which he managed to block and counter. "We should spar more often, it's a good pass ti-HOLY!"

The Avatar gasped as Mako blocked one of her punches and quickly grabbed her shoulder, his arm now planted firmly along her collar bones. He did a sweep with his leg, which met the back of her knee and made it buckle, effectively sending her to the ground.

Mako released the stunned girl and straightened up, stretching his arms. "I win," he announced. "Okay, the bell's going to ring soon, so we need to get cleaned up."

Korra snapped back to attention and she got up. "I wasn't expecting that," she said, hand on her hip. He just shrugged and gave her a playful grin.

"Seriously, though! We should spar more!" She announced, strolling over to the locker room again. He smirked at her, walking over the the male equivalent. "You gave me a run for my money! Though, I _was_holding back…"

"Holding back?" Mako snorted. "Korra, you're the one who called off the warm up. You were taking things seriously."

"No!" Korra crossed her arms and pouted. "I didn't want to hurt you, that's all. I can't have my prom queen breaking a nail before the big night."

"Well, the king can't take me to the prom with a broken leg." Mako teased back, standing in the threshold for a moment. Korra's eyes glittered with mischief and she grinned.

"Okay, _queen_. We'll fight for real after the prom. Then we'll see who plays nice."

"Fine then, _king_. I'll just beat you again." He waved her off, laughing when she slammed the door shut.

The rest of the day went by fast. Korra managed to cut Mako off in the hall after their last class. Bolin found them soon after and they migrated to the fountain at the front of the school.

"So, what do you think Tahno's reaction will be tomorrow night when he learns that I'm your date?" Korra asked Mako, who had begun to work on his homework.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know. But that, coupled with the fact that he lost a bet and thirty yuans…I'd imagine it would be very amusing."

"I can't wait," Bolin laughed. He stopped when saw a small group of people walking over to them. "Speak of the devil…"

Tahno came over to them, that everpresent smug look on his face. He was about to say something when Mako interrupted.

"Shove off, Tahno. And take your bitch crew along with you."

Both Bolin and Korra started to laugh and Mako had a smirk on his face.

Tahno scowled at them before bringing his hands out to the side and turning around. "So be it. I expect you to have those thirty yuans ready for me tomorrow night." With that he and his group walked away.

"'Bitch Crew'? Woooooah there, big boy. A_queen_isn't supposed to have a bad mouth." Korra teased, nudging his shoulder. Bolin gave her a questioning look and she shook her head slightly. "Long story."

"Well, a king is supposed to defend his queen's honor or something. Where were you at that part?" Mako retorted, kicking her boot lightly.

"You seemed like you had things under control." She shrugged, grinning. Mako snorted, shouldering his backpack.

"Still could have used the help, though." Mako shot back. "Anyway, me and Bolin should get home. And now Ihave to rent a damn tux or something. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you out two nights before Prom…"

"Meh, we can always go in T-shirts and Jeans…" Korra suggested, grabbing her own bag off the floor. At Mako and Bolin's odd stares, she continued. "What? Think of the statement we would make!"

"Korra. You're going to have to find a dress." Bolin deadpanned.

"Seriously." Mako agreed. "Borrow one from Pema or something.

Korra gave them each a look and sighed. "I'm sure she'll go all out and make me go buy one or something," she said.

"The better you look, the more Tahno will freak," Mako told her with a smirk.

"Very true," she agreed.

"I'll make sure Mako gets a good tux," Bolin said. "The faster we get home, the faster we can find one for you, bro," he added to Mako, who groaned.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Korra said, poking Mako's chest. "Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun tux shopping." She waved and hurried off, leaving the two boys.

"All right, let's go Mako. Time to go shopping," Bolin sang, walking off. Sighing, Mako followed him.

He reminded himself that this would all be worth it for the look on Tahno's face.

As if summoned by the thought, a new presence joined their two-man party.

"Hey Mako, Bolin!"

The brothers turned, and Mako came face to face with his ex-girlfriend Asami Sato. She was running towards them, waving her hand as if to flag them over. A grin was playing at her lips and he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hey Asami!" Bolin greeted smoothly, giving her a half hug when she reached them. He swung his arm around her shoulders dramatically. "So, what brings you to this part of the path?"

"I heard you and Korra were going to prom together!" Asami giggled, turning to Mako and bouncing up and down a bit. Mako visibly paled.

"Where did you hear that? Did news already get out? Dammit, we were supposed to surprise Tahno-"

"Korra told me, Mako." She laughed. "I'm her best friend, after all. I cornered her before she met up with you two."

"Oh, thank Spirits." Mako breathed. "My 30 yuans would have gone down the toilet."

"Actually, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. I talked to Ahnuk- remember her? That cute girl that follows Tahno around and has a _major_crush on him?- Well, anyway, she told me that Tahno wants to put _50 more yuans_ on the bet-"

"What?" Both boys cried at once.

"-That's what I said! If you and your mystery date are able to win prom King and Queen, you've got the money!"

"Woohoo!" Bolin pumped his fist in the air in excitement. "Mako, you guys can totally win! All the ladies love you, and Korra is one of the most popular girls in our school!"

"I think you two can win, too." Asami agreed. She gave Mako a quick once over, raising a brow pensively. "If I can get you done up all good and special."

"_You_?" Mako gaped at the girl, jaw practically unhinging in surprise.

"Yep!" Asami looked giddy. "I'll provide you with a tux and I'll handle Korra's make-up and such tomorrow. I'm also giving her a dress! You two are_ so _going to win!"

"I think you should focus more on Korra," Mako said after a moment. "It would probably take longer to find a dress for her, and one that she _likes_, because we all know she hates them."

"Good point…" Asami said, tapping her chin with a finger. "I'll get Korra squared away first. I'll be at your house some time tonight though, because I am going to make sure you have something ready."

Mako sighed and Bolin grinned as Asami hurried off with a wave. "Be ready!" she called over her shoulder.

—-

There was a knock on the door. Korra, who had been passing through the hall, paused. After a moment, she walked over to the door and opened it, and was immediately glomped by an excited Asami.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?" she laughed as her friend released her.

"You're coming with me," she said. "Pema! I'm taking Korra! I'll have her back before ten," she called as she pulled Korra out.

"Okay, that's fine, dear," came Pema's reply.

Korra yelped as she was dragged out of the house. "Asami, what are you doing?" she asked.

Asami grinned and said, "I'm taking you to my house so we can get you something to wear for tomorrow night." She released Korra when they got to the car. They got in, Korra looking a little hesitant.

"Oh, lighten up! I already came up with a few things," Asami told her as she started the car. "I'll have to work with Mako later tonight. He'll be more trouble than you."

Korra couldn't help but laugh at that. "All right. Just nothing too-"

"I know, Korra. Don't worry."

A knock resounded through the brothers' dorm at around midnight.

Luckily, there was no school before prom so both boys were awake. Bolin wandered over to the door, opening it swiftly and stooping to catch the stumbling Asami as she trudged in.

"Woah, there." Bolin laughed, steadying her and helping her to the couch. "You okay?"

"Ugh." She groaned, flopping on the cushions. Mako scooted to the corner of the seat, moving out of the way of the sprawled out girl. Several bags fell to the ground around her feet as she allowed herself to relax. "Mako, your girlfriend is way to hard to shop for."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He sputtered, bright red. Asami smiled coyly at him.

"Sure." She waved him off, sighing again. "Really though, it took hours to narrow it down. She hates dresses."

"We know that." Bolin snorted, sitting on the floor next to the girl's legs. "What's with all the those?"

"Tuxes." Asami perked up immediately. "Right, that's what I'm here for. Mako, we need to find you the right one."

"But, why so many?" Mako gestured to the plethora of pouches that lay resting near the leather.

"Because I know what Korra's dress looks like- I'm not telling you, by the way- and I need to make sure you match!"

Mako eyed the plastic bags hesitantly for a few moments before resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be escaping.

"Fine."

It took a good two-three hours to get a tux that matched with Korra's dress and worked with Mako. By the time they were done, Mako looked like he was ready to kill someone he was just so annoyed.

"That's the one!" Asami said.

"Music to my ears," Mako said.

Asami raised a brow at him, a smirk on her face, before turning to Bolin. "Hey, guess what I got for Pabu!" she said, walking over to him. Mako grumbled before going into his room to change out of the tux.

He came back a few minutes later to find Pabu sitting on the coffee table with a little tux of his own. Bolin looked delighted.

"I told you he would look adorable," Asami said.

"You put him in a tux….why?" Mako asked, walking over to them to look at Pabu.

Bolin grinned and said, "I'm taking Pabu to the prom." He turned to Asami and added, "Good thing you got a tux for him."

The two laughed and Mako just shook his head. "I'm going to sleep," he announced, leaving.

"Okay. i should probably head home," Asami said, getting up.

"Aww!" Bolin pouted, getting another laugh from the girl. He got up to help her gather all the outfits she had brought with her.

"I can't wait for you guys to see Korra."

"Can't you just give us a hint-?"

"Nuh-uh." Asami smiled and poked Bolin's chest before going out the door.

"See you guys tomorrow," she said as she walked down the hall.

"All right! Goodnight," Bolin called after her.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Loser." A sickly smooth voice hissed from behind. Mako turned, adjusting the cuffs of his tuxedo.

The prom was in full swing- music thumping and colored lights flashing- and Mako could just make out Tahno's sleazy figure from among the crowds. He made his way forward, a cute dark-skinned girl wearing a purple dress hanging off his arm and glaring at him disapprovingly.

"Tahno! That's not nice!" She frowned at him, her voice kind yet stern. Aknuh- that was her name. Mako recognized her from Calculus class; She was one of the only people who didn't make fun of him when Mr. Toza called him out.

"Whatever." Tahno grumbled, but his eyes noticeably softened. Well, it turned out the cruel master of the school had a weakness after all. "Anyway, where's the date, Loser?"

"_Tahno._"

"Oh, calm down Aknuh. I just want to know." He smirked, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. She blushed slightly, and Mako felt a bad aura slip into their surroundings, courtesy of Kassuk (A peer who just so happened to have a huge crush on Aknuh).

"My date's coming, Tahno." He fiddled with the bottom of his suit casually, an air of amusement simply glowing off of him.

"Mako!" Asami waved at him, rushing towards him in excitement.

"The old ex-girlfriend card? You owe me 80 yuans-"

"She's here!" Asami blurted before Tahno could finish. "I was able to do her hair and make-up and everything. She's stubborn, but she looks awesome!"

Mako smiled.

"That's great."

"Oh, and you look awesome, too!" Asami winked. "I have good taste, don't I?"

He did look good. The white cuffs of the tux contrasted nicely with the stark black of the main fabric. His dress shoes were new and shiny and the blue tie brought out the gold in his eyes. His hair was mussed up in it's usual style, and he had that odd sense of formal yet casual that he knew Korra would appreciate.

"You do have great taste." He drawled, looking around the room. There were too many people to really spot someone in the mass, but he had to try. "Where is she?"

"Still talking about this imaginary date, are we?" Tahno grinned wickedly, ignoring Aknuh when she hit his arm.

"She's here!" Asami huffed, crossing her arms over her deep red attire. She glanced at the crowd before pointing smugly. "Here she comes!"

The boys turned, and both Tahno and Mako had the exact same reaction.

"Woah."

Korra walked in to view. She ignored the stares she was getting. She was wearing a dress, so what? She knew it wasn't normal but honestly.

Her dress was a strapless light blue that stopped slightly below her left knee and slanted down to her right ankle. It fit to show the curves of her body. She had white high heels and fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, and her hair was down, her bangs held back with a light blue flower clip. A dark blue ribbon was around her waist with a bow to hold it in place. A vine started from under the ribbon and stretched down the dress, stopping at a sea-green stripe that faded into the light blue of the dress near the bottom. Her outfit was topped off by the faint tint of orange eyeshadow to bring out her eyes.

She went straight to Mako, Asami, and Tahno. "Hey there," she said, hand on her hip.

The boys just stared at her and she sighed. "Hey! Cat got your tongue?" she asked, waving her hand in front of their faces. They both blinked and she just smirked at them and Asami couldn't help but giggle.

"I think we broke them," Korra told Asami with a laugh.

"You have to admit, I did some pretty good work." Asami commented, putting her finger up and gesturing for Korra to twirl. She complied, the shimmering blue fabric hugging her form as she spun. Her hair tickled the back of her neck as she shifted, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You did." Korra smiled. She gestured to her outfit. "If you're able to get someone like me to look this nice, you've got a real future in fashion."

Asami's eyes lit up.

"You think I could be a designer?" She bounced up and down in excitement.

"Of course! You totally could be!" Korra assured her, giggling when the Sato jumped over and gave her a hug.

"That's so nice of you to say!" Asami thanked her, pulling back. "But this isn't my time to shine. It's yours. So… Are you going to say hi to your date?"

Korra turned back to Mako and Tahno, both of whom were still completely unresponsive. Aknuh pouted at her date before turning to Korra with a sweet simper.

"You look beautiful, Korra." She complimented, giving her a quick once-over. Nodding to herself, she pinched Tahno in the shoulder.

"Ow- Hey!" The teen finally snapped out of his stupor, staring incredulously at his date. "What?"

"Doesn't Korra look nice?" Aknuh asked politely, gesturing to the girl. Tahno turned pink.

"She looks… okay…" He grumbled, turning away to mask his blush. Then, he whirled towards Mako. "I don't buy that this guy's her date, though."

Just then Bolin appeared, Pabu on his shoulder. "Hey gu-woah," he said, cutting off when he noticed Korra. "You look amazing!"

Korra laughed and said, "Thanks, Bo. Hey, do me a favor and get Mako to come back."

Bolin looked at his brother. He flicked the side of Mako's head, which made him flinch.

"Ouch!" he grunted, glaring at the younger boy. Korra snorted in amusement.

"Hey, Mako. Tahno still doesn't believe I'm your date. Want to prove him wrong?" she said.

"I bet he just doesn't want to pay up," Mako said, turning to Tahno. The boy crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yeah, right," he said. "She can't be your date. I don't believe it one bit."

"Look here, jackass." Korra rolled her eyes at Bolin's fake gasp on the side. Asami elbowed him in the stomach, effectively silencing him. "I wouldn't be in this damn dress if I didn't have a good reason. So just pay up and play nice."

"I don't need to pay anything," Tahno protested, sneering at Korra. "Because you're lying."

"Not. Lying." Mako snapped, outstretching his palm. Tahno hit his hand away, scowling.

"I don't owe you anything. That is, unless you want to prove it…" Tahno's eyes glittered mischievously and Mako gulped. He scratched his chin dramatically as if mulling over a thought. Then, he settled for "Kiss her."

"What?" Mako cried, his face glowing bright red. The prom continued around them, but several nearby groups turned to investigate the cause of the outburst. They now had what Tahno wanted- an audience.

Mako had kissed Korra before- he _liked_kissing Korra, and would gladly do it again.

But in front of so many people?

He couldn't-

Before he even had time to finish the thought, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him senseless.

It took a moment before Mako could make himself relax. His eyes closed and he returned the kiss, his arms making their way around Korra's waist.

A few seconds went by before Korra pulled away with a grin on her face. They both turned to Tahno then. His arms had dropped to his sides and his mouth hung open slightly. With a growl he took the money out of his pocket and handed it to Mako.

"Bye, now," Korra said with a grin, waving at Tahno. His eye twitched and he turned around, walking off. Aknuh giggled and followed him. "Talk to you later, Korra," she called over her shoulder as she left.

Korra turned to Mako then. "I get half of that you know," she told him, gesturing to the money.

He blinked at her slowly. He hadn't even considered-

"Kidding." She smiled at him easily, patting his shoulder. "You'll have more by the end of the night, if we win King and Queen."

Mako grinned at her, replacing the money in the pocket of his tux. 30 yuans- that was good for a 2 day food supply. If they won the other part of the bet, the would have 80, which would have the boys set for a week and a half at least.

"Wait." A thought struck him. "Don't you need to campaign and stuff for King and Queen? And we weren't even entered in the running-"

"Asami took care of it, worrywart." She reassured him, gesturing to their friend who grinned at them.

"I'm more persuasive than you'd think." She stated, and there was a subtle wicked glint in her eye. Bolin nudged her, still laughing over Tahno's expression.

"His _face_." Bolin chortled, doubling over. Pabu, not pleased with his bed moving around so much, hopped onto Asami's head, wrapping himself around her neck like a boa. She giggled, scratching the furry creature.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" The Sato agreed. "That kiss was impressive, too."

Mako blushed slightly and Korra just chuckled.

"I wonder what his reaction will be if we win king and queen," Korra said. Bolin stifled another laugh. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he said.

"I don't want to wait," Korra whined, getting a laugh out of all of them. "If I have to wait, it won't be in here. It's hot." She grabbed Mako's arm and started to walk to the door, dragging him along with her.

"K-Korra, could you stop pulling me everywhere?" Mako grumbled, shaking her hand off his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see Asami and Bolin grinning at them, clearly forcing themselves not to laugh. He gave them a look before turning his attention back to Korra.

Korra noticed his uncomfortable expression and- of course- decided to make things more uncomfortable for him.

Sucking in a huge breath, she turned to the crowd that blocked the door way and belted:

"_Out of the way peasants! The Queen is coming through!_"

Mako groaned behind her, blushing a furious red.

"Shut up, Korra." He grumbled as the crowd parted. Korra poked her tongue out at him, squeezed his arm and began to lead them through the path. She would walk by the ogling people and inform the very kindly to 'Not touch her royal harness' because she's 'very cranky today due to an unexpected visit from Mother Nature'. By the end of their little trip out, Mako couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Korra was just so insane and ridiculous and wonderfully lovable. Getting along with her was as difficult as it was rewarding, but it was definitely worth it.

She winked back at him, dragging him into the crisp air. He hadn't noticed how hot it was in the gymnasium until he stepped out into the night. Releasing a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, he allowed himself to be lead to the grand fountain that sat in the middle of the school square. The archways twisted and coiled around each other, giving way to a beautiful sculpture of an emerald Sky Bison- the school's mascot. From the Bison's mouth came a stream of water that poured into the pool below. The moon glittered in the reflection of the liquid as ripples traveled through it, and it gave Mako an odd sense of surrealism.

He was alone with Korra.

Frustrating, annoying, unattainable, beautiful, amazing Korra.

He was at Prom with her and they were alone together.

It had to be one of his fantasies, didn't it? It couldn't be real- could it?

Mako sat on a bench set against the fountain. He couldn't believe this was real. Yet there he was with Korra.

The girl sat next to him, one of her arms hanging over the edge of the fountain so her hand was in the water. She wasn't really paying attention to Mako anymore, instead opting to gaze at the stars.

Mako turned to her and said, "So…do you think we're going to win?"

"Course I do," she responded, gaze not leaving the stars.

It fell silent again. After a few minutes, Mako hesitantly moved his hand to grasp Korra's. She glanced at him, gave him a smile, and moved over so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mako…" She breathed, glancing up at the giant white orb that painted the embroidered sky with pale color. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying his warmth. His breath hitched in his throat at the pure, absolute calm that crossed her features- it was a rare thing to see Korra so subdued. She really felt safe with him.

"Yes?" He asked softly when she didn't complete her sentence. He gave her hand a squeeze, rubbing circles in her skin with the pad of his thumb.

"…I really like you…" She mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. The way she said it gave more impact- it was like she was telling a secret, something for only him to hear. It made his stomach flop.

"I really like you, too." He whispered back, nudging her with his shoulder. She giggled, poking him in the side. She let go of his hand and Mako frowned at the missing warmth, however, when she pulled him in- Korra had been doing a lot of pulling tonight- slowly and carefully, a new warmth enveloped him and he wasn't so upset anymore.

"Korra…your hand is cold," Mako said with a chuckle. Korra stuck her tongue out at him.

She pulled him a little closer so she could kiss him. It wasn't like the last one where she had practically forced him into it. This one was soft and gentle.

After a few seconds Korra broke the kiss. With her so close he noticed for the first time that she was wearing a flower-scented perfume.

"How long do you think it'll be until they say who won king and queen?" Korra asked.

"Why?" Mako asked back.

"I want to get out of this dress."

Mako laughed and said, "Not until I get a picture."

She huffed. "Fine….hey, you should draw me in it," she said with a smirk.

He arched a brow. "I guess I can, if you really want me to."

"Yes, I do," she told him.

"What if I were to say 'no?'" he then asked.

In response, she kissed him again, longer this time. When she pulled away, she gave him a look and he said, "All right. I won't say no."

"Good."

Leaning her forehead against his, Korra sighed contentedly. Mako raised an eyebrow at her, and she kissed his nose.

"You're a dork." She informed him. He opened his mouth to protest, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close again. "But, you're a cute dork."

"You're extremely annoying." Mako huffed out once he pulled away from yet another searing kiss. Korra pouted indignantly, but Mako followed up with, "But, even though you drive me crazy, I still think you're pretty amazing."

It was Mako who kissed Korra this time, lips melding against hers smoothly. He felt her smile against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Korra's hands crept up to his hair and her fingers busied themselves by tangling in his hair.

There was laughter from one of the bushes, and both teens stiffened, jumping apart.

"J-Jinora…?Ikki…?" Korra whispered, almost to herself. Mako recognized the names of the principal's kids- Korra was very close to the family due to Mr. Tenzin being her mentor.

"Why would they be at Prom?" Mako voiced, grabbing her hand. Korra kept her eyes trained on the leaves, her cheeks splotching pink.

"Can you kiss again?" A very loud, high-pitched voice whined from within the plant life. "Because you two were cute when you were kissing. You really like each other, don't you? Korra talks about you all the time, Mr. Scarf Boy." A little girl's head emerged from the foliage.

"Ikki!" Someone else hissed. "Be quiet!"

"Too late." Korra growled, cracking her knuckles. "Ikki, Jinora! Out now!"

The two girls giggled and came out of the bush.

"Why are you two here? Do your parents know you're here?" Korra asked, scowling at them.

They looked at each other then back at Korra. "Um…" Jinora muttered.

"You didn't tell them?"

"…..Don't tell them!" Ikki said. "We'd get in so much trouble."

Mako glanced at Korra and crossed his arms. "I have my cell with me," he said, "if you want to use it-"

"No don't!" Jinora cut in. "We'll go home! Just don't tell Tenzin."

Korra snorted and narrowed her eyes at them. Then she said, "Fine. I won't tell him. But I'm sure he noticed that you're missing by now, and if not, he'll realize it soon. So I suggest you hurry."

The girls nodded and hurried off and Mako heard them giggle again.

"You're going to tell him anyway, aren't you," he said.

"Duh."

"I need to get on his good side." Korra explained with a shrug. "He's threatening to give me weekend detention for ditching class-"

"'Never get caught'?" Mako drawled teasingly, pushing her slightly.

"-Shut up. Anyway, I could use the brownie points. If I can tell him his daughters were sneaking around, he'll pay attention to them instead and I'm home free!"

"Home free, eh?" A new presence made itself known, and Mako and Korra both turned to find their Headmaster staring at them sternly. Glued to his side were his two daughters, looking extremely nervous.

"Oh-er, hi there, Tenzin!" Korra grinned uneasily, waving at him. Mako hunched over, trying to make himself seem as small as possible.

"Korra, Mako." Tenzin nodded at both in turn. "How are you two enjoying Prom?"

The two teens visibly relaxed.

"It's…fun…" Mako chose his words carefully, eyeing the fidgeting girls.

"Really?" Tenzin quirked a brow. "Well, maybe it would be more 'fun' if you weren't outside kissing and were instead inside enjoying the music, yes?"

Korra and Mako both blushed a flaming red, looking at each other momentarily before whirling away in embarrassment.

Mako cleared his throat before standing up, hands in his pockets. Korra got up after him and they walked back to the gym.

"You two are _dead meat _when I get home," Korra growled at the girls as they passed.

"Shh!" Mako hissed. She huffed and turned away.

No one noticed them as they walked back into the gym. "Uuugh, it's hot," Korra complained immediately. Mako sighed and said, "I bet he sent them."

"Since he's here, I'm sure he did," Korra grumbled. "maybe they'll leave."

"Doubt it. At least, not for a while anyway," Mako said.

Korra continued to grumble to herself and Mako just leaned against the wall next to her, hands still in his pockets.

"Dead. So dead. I'm going to decapitate them." She muttered darkly, glaring out at the dancing mass. It was hot- suffocating even- with so many people around. The cool air was much more comfortable, and both found themselves longing for it.

"As entertaining as it is to listen to you plan murder," He interrupted her grumblings, "I think we should dance a bit. It'll make you seem more friendly, and give us more of a chance of winning."

Korra pouted at him sourly for a few moments before sighing.

"Fine. But I'm not a good dancer- just a fair warning."

"I'm not either." Mako shrugged, grabbing her hand and leading her out. The music was loud, the vibrations ringing through the eardrums of all the room's occupants. As it turns out, no real dancing skill was required to dance at Prom. All one had to do was put a hand in the air and jump or sway- depending on the song.

Bolin and Asami soon managed to wiggle their way back over, Bolin grinning like an idiot and Asami wearing a devious smirk.

"What is it?" Korra called over the sounds of the bass. Mako stopped his two-step to glance between his date and his friends.

"Well…" Bolin wiggled his eyebrows. "We just got a pretty saucy story from a certain pair of little girls about a certain couple…"

"They didn't," Korra said.

"Yeah…they did," Bolin told her.

The pair's faces turned red again. "Oh, they are _DEAD._I don't even care about getting in trouble with Tenzin anymore," the girl growled. "I'll be happy to help," Mako added.

Bolin and Asami started to laugh and Mako shot them a glare. "You two, shut up," he snapped. That only made them laugh more and he sighed.

"….It's too hot to be angry," Korra complained again. "Can we go back outside?"

"Tenzin's probably still out there," Mako pointed out.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he left with the girls. He said that it was late and they needed their sleep," Asami said, looking at her , ignoring Asami's forced nonchalance and secret smile, grabbed her date's arm, already pulling him over to the door again. There was a giggle behind them.

"Can we come, too?" Asami called teasingly. Korra didn't stop.

"No." She replied coolly, but a grin was playing at her lips.

"Well, don't do anything too rough, you kids." Bolin laughed lightly behind them. "We don't want any mini-Makos and Korras running around."

Mako's cheeks lit up, but Korra simply rolled her eyes.

"I should be saying the same thing about you two!" She retorted, pushing open the double doors and welcoming the cool air.

"We'll call you when it's time for the results!" Asami yelled over the thumping music, ignoring Korra's little implication.

Mako watched Korra's face as she giggled. Her muscles contracted in the most adorable way, and he couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her again.

"Hm?" She asked as he pulled away, the door clicking behind them. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Mako's lips twitched upwards. "Where do you wanna go now?"

"We probably shouldn't go back to the fountain. Just in case," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed. She thought for a moment while Mako looked around for signs of the kids and/or Tenzin.

"Oh, I know!" Korra said suddenly, grabbing his arm again. She led him along a path and stopped next to a little koi pond with benches around it.

"I forgot abuot this," Mako said. It was a recent addition to the school, and he never really gave it much thought. There was a lamp behind one of the benches and lilypads dotted the water here and there. A small rock waterfall was at the end of the pond to keep the water moving.

They sat on the bench across from the light and he could see the faint orange spots on the fish as they swam around, poking the tops of their heads out every so often."You know, most kids get drunk and pregnant and stuff during Prom. But, we're out here sitting by a pond" Mako noted, picking at the stone with the toe of his shoe. Korra laughed airily next to him.

"Only the crazies do that, Mako. You can say a lot of things about me, but you can't say I'm _that_insane."

"Arguable."

"Shut up, jerk." She pouted, smacking his arm. He chuckled, looking a hand around her waist and pulling her close. He didn't know why, but the feeling of just being able to hold her way nice- He could hold and touch and kiss her and she didn't mind. After growing up practically affectionless, it was a nice change.

She smiled at him, her blue eyes gleaming as she pressed her lips to his again.

"Let's not get caught this time," Mako said once Korra had pulled away.

"I think we'll be fine for the rest of the night," Korra told him.

"If you say so."

"If anything, we'll just have to worry about Bolin and Asami," she said before going for another kiss.

Between having to deal with those two and Tenzin, Mako would rather choose them. Best to not get on Tenzin's bad side any more than he already is.

Mako's hand moved up Korra's back and tangled itself in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"So," Korra said, "What if we don't win?"

"…Eh, not the end of the world," Mako responded, followed by another kiss. He really didn't care if they won anymore. Tahno could keep his money. He had what he wanted, and he was more than okay with her.

"Guys- I wonder where they are- Ouch, Bolin! That was my foot! And hey-"

Korra and Mako jumped away from each other once they noticed 4 bright green eyes staring at them from within the foliage.

"Ok-ay…."Bolin whistled, pink dusting his cheeks. "Looks like we showed up at a bad time…"

"Um… I would say it's not what it looks like, but it kinda is…" Korra mumbled, earning her a smack on the arm courtesy of Mako.

"_Korra._"

"What? It's true!"

"You don't just tell them that, though-"

"Oh, relax-"

"It's my little brother and my ex-girlfriend, Korra-"

"Oi!" Asami intervened, obviously amused. "We came to find you to tell you that it's time for the results!"

"All right we're coming," Korra said, getting up. Mako followed, grumbling quietly to himself, as they walked back to the gym with Bolin and Asami.

"I wonder if we'll win…" Korra said absently as they walked through the door.

Mako shrugged. "We'll find out in a few minutes-"

"Hey, there you two are."

Both Mako and Korra's shoulders dropped as Tahno came over. With a sigh Korra said, "What is it Tahno?"

"I came to wish you luck," he said innocently.

The two gave him a look. "Tahno, go away," Mako huffed.

"Well all right. You won't win," he said as he walked away, heading back to his date who was standing with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Did you play nice?" They heard Aknuh ask as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"No!" Korra deadpanned evenly, laughing when Tahno sent her a glare. It was odd-for some reason, Prom made Tahno a whole lot more enjoyable. Maybe it was the fact that high school would be ending soon and she was being hit with Senior Nostalgia, or maybe it was just that he wasn't as bad as she thought. Either way, she felt an unspoken friendship between them- they had probably been friends all along without even noticing.

Mako caught her gaze and she saw the recognition in his eyes, too. Everything was going to change soon, but in a way, it brought everyone together.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Principal Tenzin cleared his throat into the microphone up on the small, round stage, capturing the attention of everyone in the gymnasium. "First of all, I'd like to commend you on your behavior tonight. You have not only made this Prom enjoyable for the chaperones, but also completely sober, for which the School Board thanks you."

There was a decent amount of applause for that, but the whole crowd was really buzzing with excitement for the _real_ announcement. Tenzin, sensing this, pulled an envelope from his pocket, ripping it open.

"Now, I am proud to introduce to you your Republic High Prom King and Queen…"He paused for effect, and everyone held a collective breath. Korra put a hand on Mako's shoulder. Would they…?

"Mr. Bolin and Ms. Asami!"

The group of four looked at each other. Then Asami turned to Bolin with a smirk. "Bolin, did you enter us with asking me?"

He tapped his index fingers together and looked off to the side. "Uh….maybe…?"he answered quietly, getting a laugh from her and Korra.

"Well, go on up then," Korra told them, giving them each a small shove. "All right, no need to push," Asami said with a smile. Her and Bolin walked away and Korra looked over at Tahno. He was noticed her and started to come over.

"Tahno, if you're coming to rub it in-" Mako started, but was cut off when Tahno held out twenty yuans. Mako blinked at him and said, "But we lost."

"Hey, it's not the fifty," he said. "Are you going to take it or not?"

After a few seconds, Mako took it.

"That was kind of you," Aknuh said, appearing at Tahno's side with a smile.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and snorted, but then gave a smile. It surprised everyone, because it wasn't a stuck-up smile like normal, it was an ACTUAL smile. "I should go. See you around, uh-vatar," he said with a wave before turning and walking away. "Bye guys," Aknuh said, following him.

Korra and Mako watched him leave and then smiled at each other. "Tonight was fun," Korra stated simply. Mako nodded in agreement and they turned their attention back to the stange when everyone started to clap and cheer.

THE FREAKING END.

* * *

Author's note: "THE FREAKING END" is Izzy's last post to this. That's how she ended it. With that line. Literally the only thing she wrote after I posted the end XD


End file.
